


Tiramisu? How About Blueberry Pie?

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Why You Shouldn't Underestimate Your Enemy's Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: A standard date night for Emily and Lena will be turned on its head when an unexpected guest makes an appearance.Fortunately, her presence is in no way a bad thing.





	Tiramisu? How About Blueberry Pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the NaNoWriMo Challenge!
> 
> I'm going to write a smut sequel to this one, so look forward to that!

Lena slipped her arm around Emily as they stepped out of the car, walking towards the restaurant in eager anticipation of their first date night in months. "Gotta say luv, sorry this's taken so long. I had a nice place in mind a few weeks ago but one of the Junker's ended up blowing it to hell." Lena rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as they stopped in front of the door, Emily turning to face her.

"Lena, I don't _really_ care about date night that much, I'm just glad that you're here with me." She pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I don't need a rare steak and a bottle of wine to appreciate that."

Lena giggled as she opened the door. "Well, you're going to get those anyway, just so you know that I appreciate _you_."

The Omnic waiter seemed to be delighted that they had arrived, whether it was because it was his job or because he recognized Lena she couldn't tell, but she was grateful for it either way. Taking their seats, they were both struck by how fancy the place actually looked, Lena having to fight the urge to feel out of place with her lower-class roots, though a calming hand placed on top of her own was all she needed.

"You really need to stop doing that pet." Emily smiled comfortingly, though clearly with worry.

"Doing what Em?"

"Doubting yourself." She squeezed her hand, bringing it to her lips briefly. "After all you've done, no one gets to say that you're not good enough. _Especially_ not you."

Lena blushed, chuckling as she stroked a thumb over Emily's cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Now, _that_ is a real mystery, isn't it?"

After ordering their food, Lena taking the time to order one of their more expensive bottles of wine, they both lapsed into casual conversation, eager to know what the both of them had been up to in their time away from each other.

"Things have been the same Lena, not much changes with me. Just more research, and more writing, that's about it."

"Oh, come on luv! I know thing's've gotta be more interesting that that!"

Emily stroked her chin. "Tell you what, you tell me another one of your stories, and I'll see if I can think of something as well. Deal?"

Lena held her hand out, shaking Emily's eagerly. "Deal. Any you really want to hear?"

"Hmm... How about any with Widowmaker? It's been a little while since you told me one of those."

"You're in luck! We just met again actually! Bloody disaster is what it was..." Lena laughed as she thought back to the mission, "Tried to sneak up on her at Oasis, but I got distracted staring at her bum I tripped over one of her mines. _Not activated, tripped over_. She almost didn't start shooting at me because she started laughing!" She shook her head. "Genji wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Emily wiped a tear from her eye, trying not to laugh out loud. "That... Does sound exactly like something you'd do. Her arse seems like your kryptonite." She hummed thoughtfully, "Can't say I blame you though, it is a sight to behold."

"Oh god, tell me about it." She squeezed her hands in the air, prompting another laugh from Emily. "It's like... The world's ripest peach just bouncing there... You should see her move Em, it's almost enough to give you a heart attack."

Emily purred, "God, the things I'd let that woman do to me..."

"Get in line, I swear, sometimes I swear she's checking... me... out..." Lena trailed off, looking behind Emily's seat to see the one woman who she never thought she would see without a gun pointed at her.

Widowmaker sat frozen, evidently having just noticed them as well, her table set for one and a half empty bottle of wine in front of her. A chunk of her steak, so rare it was debatable it had been cooked, was impaled on her fork and frozen in front of her mouth, her eyes wide as she made eye contact with her arch-enemy.

And judging by the blush adorning her features, she had heard every word that the two of them had been saying.

Neither of them moved, the experience of meeting outside of work too surreal to even consider for a few seconds, before Widow raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, in what may have been one of the more awkward waves in recent human history.

Lena flapped her mouth open and shut silently, Emily raising an eyebrow and turning to see what she was looking at. "Oh." Was all she managed to get out, the three of them seemingly locked in an indefinite staring contest until the waiter came by their food.

"So sorry for the wait you two! Please, accept this dessert as well," He laid down two plates of tiramisu on the side. "Compliments of the house."

"Thank you so much." Emily smiled at the waiter, reaching out before he turned away. "So sorry to be a bother, but would it be possible to get another seat for the table? We just saw an old friend of ours."

He nodded. "Certainly ma'am, I will be back in just a second."

As he walked away Lena grabbed her hand, looking at her in a panic. "Em, _what are you doing_? "

Emily shrugged, taking a bite of her steak. "How often are we going to get this chance?"

Widow raised an eyebrow, still watching them as a third chair was delivered to their table, eyes going wide as Emily looked back at her. "Come on then, may as well sit with us if you're going to stare at us all night."

She stood slowly, gathering up her plate and glass and walking over, a cautious eye watching both of them intently as she sat down in the chair, pulling in slowly. "I must say, this is not how I expected my night to go."

"What are you even doing out here? Aren't you, you know..." Lena had to strain to not alert the entire restaurant, " _A wanted terrorist_? "

"Only to you." Widow took a sip of her wine, Emily reaching back and plucking her bottle off the now empty table. " _Merci_. To give you an answer to your incredibly confused face, I am not in the habit of standing in front of a camera. Aside from Overwatch, no one knows who I am."

"Uh-huh. So, what are you doing out here? Doesn't Talon have everything you need?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Would you prefer to eat nothing but what they serve at Overwatch?" Lena's grimace was enough answer for her. "I thought not. Even 'Wanted Terrorists' need to eat _Cherie_ , and I am... How do you say it... Off the clock."

"But how do you go out in public?" Emily leaned on her hand. "Don't you... Well, attract attention?"

"Most people are not so rude to ask why a woman's skin is the way it is. Though if I need to tell them, I say I have a heart condition, it is not that far from the truth anyway." She smirked, eager for the opportunity to tease someone new. "Now please, Emily, was it?"

"That's my name."

"Please, continue. I believe you were about to tell Lena what you would love to have me do to you."

To her surprise, Lena started to chuckle. "Oh luv, you should not have done that."

Widow had been expecting a flustered stammer, expecting the old adage of "Opposites Attract" to ring true. What she didn't expect, and what she realized just too late as Emily leaned forward on her elbows with a lecherous smile on her face, was that she was exactly the same type of person as Lena was.

"Well Lena said your arse was like the world's ripest peach, I wonder if it would taste the same?"

Widow dropped her fork, Lena snorting at the sight of her shocked, blushing face as she too leaned in, not wanting to waste this chance while she had it. "I bet you're just the juiciest little thing, aren't you? One taste'd probably be enough to drive you mad with desire."

Emily moaned, "God, imagine seeing her suffocate in that glorious backside, I think I could die happy."

"Not before me you wouldn't..."

"Ok!" Widow put her hand up, hiding her face with her other. "I see that I have greatly misinterpreted the kind of person you are, and for that I am filled with regret."

Lena craned her head over the side, smirking at the way that her thighs were rubbing together. "Doesn't look like that's the only thing you're filled with luv." She leaned in, whispering against the shell of her ear, "Or the only thing you _want_ to be filled with."

She whimpered, honest to god _whimpered_ as Emily leaned in as well, breath ghosting against her cheek. "What do you say we enjoy our meal, then we can get to the main course?"

"Please!" Widow bit down on her lip to suppress a moan at the feeling of the both of them so close. "This is torture, let us just eat our meal in peace."

Lena grinned, though she sat back in her seat. "Have it your way luv, hardly leaves us anything to talk about though. Shop talk isn't exactly our forte."

"What about Emily? She owes you a story, no?"

They both turned to Emily, Lena smiling. "She does, come on Em, tell us something normal."

Emily shrugged, telling them about her weekend of negotiating with another publisher for another series of novels, hopeful that they would be able to work out a fair deal that would let her pay the bills for the next six months.

Conversation flowed easily from there, each of them slowly finishing their food as they swapped stories from their respective jobs, Widow even getting a few laughs when she told them about the target that she almost hadn't been able to shoot because he insisted on trying to run a few blocks with his pants around his ankles. They felt bad for laughing, but when she told them he was a cartel leader they let their laughter free, tears streaming down their faces as she told them that he had first made his escape by jumping three stories into a dumpster filled with wet garbage.

Emily and Lena started on their desserts, moaning as the best tiramisu they had ever eaten melted in their mouths. Lena noticed however that Widow did not have anything in front of her, not having gotten the chance to order a dessert before they dragged her over to their table. Without saying anything, Lena cut her dessert in half, sliding over closer to the Frenchwoman and handing her a fork. "Here you go luv, you gotta try this."

Widow was surprised to find herself smiling genuinely as she took the fork, carving off a piece of her own and putting it in her mouth, just as delighted as they were at the rich taste. " _Merci_." She looked at the two of them. "This is wonderful." 

 

The three of them stepped outside, the night air chilly around Emily's shoulders as Lena took her jacket off and flung it around her girlfriend. They both turned to Widow. "This was... A much better night than I thought it would be."

Widow nodded, smiling at them warmly. "Indeed, it was..." She paused, frowning. "I am actually quite sad to see it end."

Lena and Emily looked at each other, heads tilted as they realized they were thinking the same thing. "You know luv..." Lena began cautiously, stepping in front of Widow. "Night doesn't exactly have to be over just yet..."

Emily joined her, a hand lightly grasping at a blue forearm. "She's right, there were more things I... Wanted to tell you after all."

"Oh. I... I see." Widow's cheeks bloomed once more, before she let herself be pulled towards their car. "Lead the way then I suppose."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention, but ya'll can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/genderfluidintake).


End file.
